Rahkshi
Rahkshi are the playable species and primary protagonists of Corpus Rahkshi. They are the combination of a mechanical suit formed by exposing a Kraata to Energized Protodermis and a second Kraata to control it. Old Breed Prior to the events of Corpus Rahkshi, the Kraata and Rahkshi the Makuta would create were unintelligent, acting only on instinct and the orders of their Makuta until they reached higher levels. They lacked personality and free will. As such, they are rarely seen around Corpus Rahkshi, with the notable exception of Palma, the school nurse, whose Shadow Kraata-level intelligence gives her the semblance of sentience. Old Breed Rahkshi are also known to exist on Malebranche, where they function as guards or runners for Makuta or other important guests. For more information on Old Breed Rahkshi, see the BS01 article. New Breed The Makuta began to notice a startling change in some of their Kraata: they began to develop sentience. Their intelligence was rapidly growing far beyond the bestial processes the Makuta were accustomed to. They were no longer dependent on a Makuta's will, but could choose for themselves. They even began to gain personalities. The Makuta were unsure of how to handle this new development. Were they worth the risk to train and study them? Some argued, no, they needed to be destroyed. But more argued, yes, they could be of great use in the ongoing war with the Dark Hunters. They could become spies, assassins, generals, rather than living wrecking balls. All they needed was a place to hone their skills and watch them. And so Corpus Rahkshi Academy was born. Abilities Upon creation, the Kraata are given one of forty-two Kraata powers, listed in the table below. All Kraata begin at level one, though all have reached level two before arriving at the Academy. As Kraata level up by gaining experience through combat, planning, or participation in events, they gain greater access and control over their powers. For a full list of the abilities of each Kraata at each level, see the BS01 article, Kraata Variations. However, these powers are only for use as a Kraata, and some may not translate perfectly into the much larger Rahkshi suits. In order to use these powers while in a suit, they must be using a suit created with a Kraata of their variation. If the suit is not their variation, the Kraata will have great difficulty in moving it and will be unable to channel their abilities through it. These powers can also be channeled through weapons. When using these powers, Kraata are using their own physical energy; extended use can wear down a Rahkshi or even render them unconscious. As with the Old Breed, the New Breed are sensitive to light, though to a lesser degree. They are able to walk in direct sunlight with only mild irritation. Light-based weapons do greater damage to Rahkshi than others. Levels See also: Rahkshi Variations Rahkshi progress through seven power levels. They are born at level 1, with very weak and subtle powers, but as they learn and experience new things, they eventually level up, reaching the next tier of power. Almost any experience is good toward leveling up, from victory in combat to learning metalworking, winning assignments to forming a band. Students usually arrive at Corpus Rahkshi already at level 2. Leveling up is a surprisingly taxing experience. An evolving Rahkshi first endures symptoms like headaches, nausea, shivering, and vomiting of slimy green mucus. This sudden sickness soon subsides, however, and they experience a burst of completely rejuvenating energy corresponding to their variation. http://www.bzpower.com/board/topic/15652-corpus-rahkshi/?p=804663 The adrenaline of combat seems to mitigate the sickness symptoms somewhat, helping the Rahkshi channel the energy of their evolution into a broad attack. http://www.bzpower.com/board/topic/15652-corpus-rahkshi/?p=847812 Rahkshi who level up during a Kaita experience may experience no symptoms at all, apparently splitting from the Kaita fully evolved already. Leveling up is rarely a spontaneous occurrence; a significant achievement or climactic moment is usually needed to kickstart the process. Appearance Kraata are fully organic slugs that tend to be quite fragile out of their armor. Some Kraata are created with rare mutations such as multiple eyes or flagella, while others are disabled, unable to see, speak, or otherwise function. The traditional Rahkshi are reptilian in appearance, with skull-like faces and hunched backs edged in long spines. Their limbs are long and lanky, with large feet. Though the suits are primarily mechanical, the muscles and other systems require fluids to be pumped through, resulting in a blackish-greenish ichor that leaks out when they are wounded. The colors unique to each variation are shown in the table below, with the first color being their head and spine, and the second being their hands and feet, while the rest is a dull grey.http://biosector01.com/wiki/index.php/Rahkshi However, New Breed Rahkshi have taken to altering their physical appearance in often drastic ways. They can be anything from a new coat of paint and decals to show their individuality to great differences from the generic, awkward proportions and even to a complete modification of their body structure to be more erect, almost Toa-like. Category:Species